


Gestohlene Momente

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, Floor Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, SGA Series: Legacy, Smut, The lost
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seine unergründlichen Augen musterten sie, ohne ich auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, was in ihm vorging. Einzig und allein sein beschleunigter Atem und die Art, wie er sie in seinen Armen hielt, verrieten ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestohlene Momente

**Author's Note:**

> Bei folgendem One-Shot handelt es sich um eine sog. 'missing scene' aus 'The Lost', die lose (Einige klitzekleine Änderungen habe ich mir vorbehalten) auf dem 32. Kapitel basiert. Wer die „Legacy“-Buchreihe also noch nicht gelesen hat und auch nicht unbedingt wissen möchte, was genau passiert, sollte besser ganz schnell die Augen verschließen und auf die vorherige Seite zurückwechseln. 
> 
> Natürlich handelt es sich hierbei um einen freiausgedachten Handlungsstrang, der nichts Offensichtliches mit den fortlaufenden Geschehnissen in 'The Lost', 'Allegiance', 'The Furies', 'Secrets' oder 'Inheritors' zu tun hat. Bedauerlicherweise…

Obwohl sie Gefahr liefen, entdeckt zu werden, nahm er sich die Zeit, sie ausgiebig zu betrachten. Sein Blick glitt über sie und seine haselnussfarbenen Augen scannten jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Gesichts, als wolle er sich jedes noch so kleine Detail in sein Gedächtnis einprägen. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl gerade dachte. Normalerweise fiel es ihr nicht schwer, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch heute wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Er hatte sich ihr verschlossen, gab nichts von sich preis. Seine unergründlichen Augen musterten sie, ohne ich auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, was in ihm vorging. Einzig und allein sein beschleunigter Atem und die Art, wie er sie in seinen Armen hielt, verrieten ihn.

„John…“, flüsterte sie, doch er brachte sie mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Nicht“, bat er sie mit rauer Stimme und schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. „Sag jetzt nichts. Bitte.“

Regungslos verharrten sie in der Umarmung, obwohl sie sich darüber im Klaren waren, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis jemand sie entdeckte. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Türen des Trainingsraumes, und sie sah vereinzelt Schatten von anderen Expeditionsmitgliedern vorbeihuschen. Noch hatte sie niemand bemerkt, aber das Risiko erhöhte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Sieh _mich_ an, Teyla“, befahl John ihr mit leiser Stimme, und mit einem Mal drang ein metallener Laut an ihre Ohren und sie sah die Kontrollkristalle des Türpanels kurz aufleuchten.

„Denkst Du wirklich, dass sie das lange aufhalten wird?“, fragte sie ihn, ohne ihn darauf anzusprechen, warum er die Türen verschlossen hatte. Sie wusste es. Dieses Mal konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen, so deutlich, so klar.

„Vermutlich nicht“, erwiderte John. „Aber wir haben mehr als genügend Zeit“, fügte er hinzu. „Vertrau mir.“

„Das tue ich, John“, versicherte sie ihm. „Das habe ich immer getan“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hände an seine Brust. „Nur denke ich nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.“

John beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn sanft gegen ihre. „Ich weiß“, seufzte er, und sie erschauderte, als sein warmer Atem ihre Wange streifte. „Ich weiß.“

Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt; sie beide wussten es. Rodney wurde vermisst, und noch immer gab es keine Spur von ihm. Niemand konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, wo er war, geschweige denn, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Teyla erschauderte bei dieser Vorstellung und rief sich zurecht. Nein, sagte sie sich, Rodney war am Leben und sie würden ihn finden. Sie hatten einander geschworen, dass sie die Suche nach ihm nicht aufgeben würden, ganz gleich wie schwer die Bedingungen waren. Sie würden ihn finden- da war sie sich sicher!

„Wie sollten versuchen, es heute ruhig angehen zu lassen“, schlug sie vor. „Wir haben ein paar lange und anstrengende Tage hinter uns.“

John nickte, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Lässt Du mich raus?“, fragt sie, und wieder nickte er. Hinter ihrem Rücken leuchteten die Kontrollkristalle auf und die Tür entriegelte sich auf seinen mentalen Befehl hin.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. „Versuch den Tag nicht zu lang werden zu lassen, John.“ Sie wartete sein Nicken ab, dann trat sie an ihn heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns später?“

„Wir sehen uns später“, bestätigte er und lehnte sich an sie, ehe er sie gehen ließ. „Grüß T.J. von mir, ja?“ Teyla nickte und ließ schweren Herzens von ihm ab, drehte sich um, griff im Vorbeigehen nach ihrer Sporttasche und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie nicht gehen und ihn somit allein lassen sollte. Irgendetwas… Sie konnte nur nicht genau sagen, was _genau_ dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihr auslöste.

An der Tür angekommen verharrte sie einen Augenblick. Sie blieb stehen und seufzte. Sie konnte nicht gehen. Sie… _wollte_ es auch nicht. Es gab nichts, das sie erwartete. Torren verbrachte die Tage bei seinem Vater auf Neu Athos. Allein die Vorstellung jetzt schon in ihr verlassenes Quartier zurückzukehren und ihren kleinen Sohn, der ihr in diesen schweren Zeiten wenigstens etwas Ablenkung bot, nicht bei sich zu haben, ließ sie zögern. Die Tage mochte sie ja noch geradeso überstehen, doch dass sie die Nacht nicht schlafen würde, wusste sie bereits jetzt. Wenngleich es erst zehn Uhr morgens war, graute es ihr bereits jetzt vor den Abendstunden. Die Tage auf diesem Planeten waren kurz. Seit Rodneys Verschwinden suchten sie die Alpträume mittlerweile in Form von unheimlichen Visionen bereits während des Tages heim und wurden von Mal zu Mal schlimmer und intensiver. Mittlerweile war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sich ihre Träume so real anfühlten, dass sie nachts nach dem Aufwachen nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es sich wirklich nur um einen Traum gehandelt hatte oder ob es sich um die Realität handelte.

Teyla seufzte erneut. Sie war noch nicht bereit, sich wieder ihren Alpträumen zu stellen, wusste aber auch nicht, was sie stattdessen tun sollte. Als zöge sie eine unsichtbare Macht, drehte sie sich halb um und sah zu John herüber, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte. Regungslos stand er da, in der Mitte des Raumes, und beobachtete sie, die Arme und Schultern herunterhängend, sein Blick getrübt, die Miene unschlüssig.

Er war immer für sie da gewesen, in den letzten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten. Er verstand, wie sie sich fühlt. Auch an ihm war die letzte Zeit nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, auch wenn er immer darauf beharrte, dass es ihm gut ging. Die Sorge um Rodney, hingegen, stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tiefe Falten zerfurchten seine Stirn, dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen trüben Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, blass, geradezu fahl; der Stress der letzten Tage und der vergebenen Suchen hatte ihn um Jahre altern lassen.

„Wir werden Rodney finden, John.“ Die Worte verließen ihren Mund wie von allein. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. „Wir werden ihn finden.“ Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt blieb sie stehen, streckte die Hand aus und streichelte seine Wange. Ein zittriges, erschöpft klingendes Seufzen schlüpfte über John’s Lippen, als er sich in ihre Berührung hineinlehnte.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Es macht mich nur wahnsinnig, dass ich im Moment nichts tun kann.“

„Ruh Dich aus“, wiederholte Teyla, worauf er das Gesicht verzog.

„Das sagst Du so leicht“, brummte er.

„Versuch es wenigstens“, beharrte sie. „Bitte. Für Rodney.“

„Für McKay“, flüsterte John heiser und nickte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so etwas eines Tages sage.“

Teyla schenkte ihm ein gutmütiges Lächeln. „Du bist ein guter Mensch, John“, meinte sie. „Hör auf, immer das Gegenteil zu behaupten.“

„Das ist schwer, wenn man seine Fehler immer wieder vorgehalten bekommt“, merkte ihr Gegenüber resigniert an.

„Ach, John…“ Teyla seufzte zum wiederholten Male und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar, welches an seinen Schläfen bereits leicht zu ergrauen begann. Er wirkte älter, als er eigentlich war. Das Leben in der Pegasusgalaxie hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, nicht nur bei ihm.

John räusperte sich und riss sie damit aus den Gedanken. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. T.J. vermisst sicher schon seine Mom.“

„Torren verbringt die Tage bei seinem Vater, John“, erinnerte sie ihn, worauf sich John’s Pupillen kaum merklich weiteten.

„Tatsächlich?“ Er lupfte die Augenbrauen. „Hhm, ach ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Das ist schön. Es ist gut für ihn, wenn er Zeit mit seinem Dad verbringt-“

„John“, unterbrach Teyla seinen nervösen Redefluss, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander, und ohne, dass sie ein Wort sagten, verstanden sie einander.

„Teyla…“ John lächelte etwas verunsichert. „Ich denke nicht… Du selbst hast gesagt… Ich muss noch… Ich… ich kann nicht. Ich… Wir-“ Sie brachte ihn erneut zum Schweigen, indem sie einen Finger an seine Lippen legte.

„John, ich erwarte nichts dergleichen von Dir“, begann sie ihm ruhig zu erklären. „Ich möchte nur, dass Du mir Gesellschaft leistest. Ich wäre heute Nacht nicht gern allein sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du genauso denkst.“

Diese nervöse, verunsicherte Seite an ihm faszinierte sie seit ihnen beiden vor ein paar Wochen klar geworden war, dass sie einander auf eine Art und Weise brauchten, die sie bis dato nicht für möglich gehalten hatten. Zu erkennen, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für einander empfanden, war nur der erste Schritt gewesen. Teyla erinnerte sich an den Moment, als sie begriffen hatte, dass es John Sheppard gelungen war, sich in ihr Herz zu schleichen und es für sich zu gewinnen. Noch immer lösten diese Erinnerungen ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch aus und brachten es sogar fertig, dass sie für kurze Zeit ihre Sorge um Rodney vergaß.

„Komm heute Abend zu mir“, sagt sie zu dem Soldaten, der sie noch immer mit großen Augen ansah und offenbar nicht wusste, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Zweifel, Verunsicherung, aber auch der Wunsch, einfach mit ihr zu gehen, trafen in seinem Blick aufeinander und sein innerer Zwiespalt spiegelte sich in seiner unschlüssigen Miene wieder.

Teyla glaubte zu wissen, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, wenn sie nichts unternahm, um ihn bei seiner Entscheidung zu unterstützen. Also ergriff sie die Initiative, trat vor ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Du brauchst dringend etwas Schlaf, John“, sagte sie und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. „Komm heute zu mir.“

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht will“, raunte John mit einem Mal und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Was ist es dann?“, flüsterte Teyla, ihre Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es… _kann_ “, antwortete er und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, hob die Hände und schob sie in die weichen honigbraunen Wellen. Ein leises Stöhnen rutschte über seine Lippen, als er eine Hand aus ihrem Haar löste, über ihren Rücken strich und sie an sich drückte. „Ich _kann_ es nicht, Teyla. Es wäre nicht richtig. Nicht jetzt.“

„Und was, wenn ich Dir sage, dass es auf den richtigen Moment nicht immer ankommt?“, fragte Teyla frei heraus. „Den richtigen Moment wird es wahrscheinlich nie geben, John. Es wird immer etwas dazwischenkommen. Und solange wir zwei zusammen sind, ist es doch egal, ob es der richtige, perfekte Moment ist. Alles was zählt“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht, „sind Du und ich. Nur wir beide.“

Einen Momentlang schwieg John und sah sie an, als brauchte er mehr Zeit, um das Gesagte zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten. Dann seufzte er plötzlich und murmelte: „So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.“ Kaum, dass er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, ertönte hinter ihnen wieder das hallende Geräusch der sich verriegelnden Tür, und ehe Teyla wusste, wie ihr geschah, wurde sie rückwärts durch den Raum geschoben, bis sich ihnen eine Wand in den Weg stellte. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, als ihr Rücken die die kalte Wand berührte und John sie an den Schenkeln packte und an der Wand nach oben schob. Einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legend zog er sie an sich und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen. Ihre geprellte Hüfte protestierte fast augenblicklich, und Teyla stöhnte vor Schmerz leise auf.

„So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt“, wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd und schob ihren aufgebauschten Rock beiseite, sodass sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlingen konnte.

„John… _nicht_ …“ Teyla wollte protestieren, doch als sie den Mund öffnete, um ebendies zu tun, verschloss er ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, drückte seinen Mund so fest auf ihren, dass es ihr den Atem raubte. Langsam und genüsslich erforschte er sie auf jene erregende Weise mit der Zunge, die in ihr auf einmal den Wunsch weckte, er möge dasselbe zwischen ihren Beinen tun. Seufzend grub sie die Nägel in seinen Rücken, worauf er sie fester und besitzergreifender umarmte.

„Sag… dass das… ein Fehler ist“, presste John keuchend zwischen einer Reihe heißer, feuchter Küsse hervor. „Bitte… sag mir… dass ich aufhören soll…“ Er küsste sie mit derselben Verzweiflung, die seine Stimme erzittern ließ. Teyla, deren Hände unentwegt über seinen Brustkorb strichen, konnte spüren, wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlieren zu drohte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, war angespannt und heiß. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, rann über sein Gesicht, seine Wangen. Er keuchte angestrengt, während er sie immer wieder küsste.

„John… nicht… hör auf“, stöhnte sie schließlich und versuchte sich zu befreien, jedoch zu spät. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, spürte sie mit einem Mal die harte Oberfläche der Trainingsmatten unter ihrem Rücken. Flink, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, zerrte John an den Verschnürungen ihres Oberteils und riss ihr den Stoff grob von den Schultern.

„John…nicht, _bitte_!“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, versuchte ihn mit den Händen von sich zu schieben. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre. Er selbst hatte es gesagt, doch die Leidenschaft und sein Verlangen hatten seine Sinne vernebelt. Nun lag es ganz allein an ihr, dieser Sache ein Ende zu setzen, bevor es zu spät war. Sie versuchte es, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war es auch um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Während sie sich noch sträubte, fiel ihr eigener Körper ihr in den Rücken, als seine großen Hände ihre Brüste umfassten und zu massieren begannen. Entsetzt über ihre eigene Schwäche und durchflutet von brennendem Verlangen keuchte Teyla laut auf, ignorierte ihre schmerzende Hüfte, löste ihren Körper vom Boden und wölbte sich gegen John.

„Still“, grollte dieser und saugt an ihrer Unterlippe, während er ihre empfindsamen Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rollte und kühn daran zog.

„Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich schon von diesem Moment geträumt habe“, flüsterte er, beugte sich herab und küsste sie.

„Was-“ Teyla verlor sich in einem heiseren Stöhnen, als John die Lippen senkte und eine Brustwarze mit dem Mund umschloss. Sie keuchte auf und bog sich ihm entgegen. Tief grub sie die Finger in seine Handflächen, als er ihre Brustwarze leckte, langsam daran saugte und sie sanft mit seinen Zähnen streifte.

„Jahre, Teyla!“, raunte John, und sein warmer Atem an ihrer feuchten Haut ließ sie erschaudern. „Sechs gottverdammte _Jahre_!“ Er atmete angestrengt, als sie ihre Hände unter seinem T-Shirt schob und auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ und sich mit einem schnellen Ruck des leidigen Kleidungsstücks entledigte. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr Teyla beim Anblick seiner nackten, schweißnassen Brust, und ein heiseres Seufzen entrang sich ihrer trockenen Kehle, als sie die Finger durch die dunklen Haare gleiten ließ, die seinen Brustkorb bedecken. Ein seichtes Brummen drang dabei tief aus John’s Brust ans Freie, und er neigte sich zu ihr herab und presste die Lippen in die Beuge zwischen ihrem Hals und der Schulter.

„John…“, wimmerte Teyla, teils aus Entsetzen, dass sie es soweit hat kommen lassen, teils aus verzweifelter Erregung.

„Wunderschön“, hörte sie ihn murmeln. „So wunderschön.“ Genüsslich langsam umspielte seine Zunge die pochende Ader an ihrem Hals, und Teyla seufzte, als er sie an sich zog, keuchte, als er den Saum ihres Rocks hochschob und seine Hand langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel hinauf kriechen ließ. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und ließ die Beine willig auseinander fallen, so sehr erregte sie sein geschicktes, selbstsicheres Vorgehen gepaart mit dem verführerischen, maskulinen Duft seiner schweißglänzenden Haut.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr nach einem Mann gesehnt. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es falsch war, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich endlich mit ihm zu vereinen, ihn endlich _in_ sich zu spüren.

„John…“, flüsterte sie mit erstickt klingender Stimme und hielt den Atem an, bis seine Finger endlich ihre sehnsüchtig wartende Hitze berührten und in die heiße Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen eintauchten.

Er enttäuschte sie nicht. Während er mit dem Daumen ihren sensiblen Punkt berührte, glitt er langsam mit zwei Fingern tief in sie hinein. Sie war nur allzu bereit für ihn. In dem Moment, in dem er begann, seine Finger sanft zu bewegen, verlor sie jegliche Kontrolle und ihre Zweifel und Vorbehalte lösten sich in Luft auf. Ungeduldig bog sie sich ihm entgegen und spannte die Muskeln um seine Finger herum an.

„So bereit.“ Ein kehliges Lachen rutschte über John’s Lippen, als sie sich ihm wimmernd entgegenpresste. „Warum nur so ungeduldig?“

Teylas Kehle entrann ein lang gezogener Seufzer. „Es…ist eine Weile… eine Weile her“, flüsterte sie heiser und schloss bedauernd die Augen. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, konnte sie sich an das letzte Mal gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Es war über ein halbes Jahr vergangen, dass sie sich von Kanaan getrennt hatte, und selbst während ihrer kurzen Zeit als Paar hatte sie nur einmal, wenige Wochen nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes, das Bett mit ihm geteilt. Nur um festzustellen, dass zwischen ihnen nicht mehr dasselbe Feuer brannte wie einst.

„Eine Weile, aha“, wiederholte John nachdenklich und drang prompt mit einem weiteren Finger in sie ein, und Teyla konnte ein entzücktes Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken.

„John…“ Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein atemlosen Flüstern. Völlig losgelöst ließ sie ihre Hüften gegen seine Finger kreisen, die er immer schneller in sie hineinstieß. Auch John atmete heftig. Sein Gesicht, welches noch immer über ihrem schwebte, war erhitzt vor Erregung. Seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller, brachte sie immer näher und näher an den Höhepunkt. Zu schnell und zu viel und so unglaublich perfekt, dass sie nicht wollte, dass es jemals wieder aufhörte. Sie bog ihm ihre Hüften entgegen, stöhnte, teils aus Schmerz, teils aus Erregung, und wand sich. Wollte von ihm ausgefüllt werden.

Als sie kurz davor war, sich fallen zu lassen, ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab und packte sie an den Hüften.

„Ich will Dich sehen“, raunte er, ließ sich zur Seite wegfallen und zog sie mit sich. „Ich will Dir dabei in die Augen sehen.“ Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und blickte zur ihr auf. „Teyla…“ Seine Augen waren voller Vertrauen, brannten gleichzeitig vor purer Lust und Verlangen.

„Es wäre ein Fehler, John.“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher das einmal kommt, doch es hatte ihren Mund verlassen, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte.

John nickte. „Ja, das wäre es“, entgegnete er und rappelte sich auf. „Aber… aber das ist mir jetzt egal“, flüsterte er.

Und dann küsste er sie. Sein Mund bewegte sich auf ihrem, nahm sie voller Verzweiflung, brandmarkte sie als sein Eigentum. Er küsste sie mit einer Intensität, die ihr den Atem weit eindrucksvoller raubte als das vorangegangene Werk seiner Finger. Seine Arme umfingen sie, und als sie sich an ihn klammerte, war alles so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er war leidenschaftlich und hungrig… und perfekt. Er stieß mit der Zunge in ihren Mund, und sie empfing sie mit sanften Liebkosungen. Sie neckten sich und tanzten zusammen, lernten sich kennen, entdeckten einander.

Ihre Hände strichen an seinem Rücken auf und ab. Er war stärker als sie gedacht hatte, die Muskeln an seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern ausgeprägter. Sein schlanker Körper schien bis ins kleinste Detail perfekt für sie zu sein. Er drängte sich näher an sie, und als sich Teyla an ihn schmiegte, konnte sie seine Erregung fühlen. Flüssiger Schmerz ergoss sich in ihren Bauch, floss immer weiter hinunter, als sie sich vorstellte, wie es sich wohl anfühlt, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden, von ihm aus dieser Welt entführt und an Orte gebracht zu werden, in denen es nur sie beide und das reine Vergnügen gab.

Ungeduldig und ohne die Lippen von seinen zu lösen, zerrte ihm seine Trainingshose von den Hüften, schob ihre zitternden Finger tastend unter den Bund seiner schwarzen Boxershorts und berührte seine viel versprechende Erektion. Allein die Vorstellung, ihn in sich zu haben, ließ sie erneut erschaudern, und sie strich aufreizend langsam an der Länge seines harten Glieds entlang.

John erschauderte und keuchte auf, schloss die Augen, löste stöhnend die Hüften vom Boden unter ihm. Die Hände in ihre Arme krallend und sich selbst ein weiteres lautes Aufstöhnen verkneifend rieb er seinen harten, pulsierenden Schoß an ihrer heißen, feuchten Mitte. „ _Teyla_!“

Schwer atmend packte er ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich. Seufzend folgte Teyla ihm, ließ sich von ihm leiten, kam mit weit gespreizten Beinen über ihn, stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf seine Brust und ließ sich quälend langsam auf sein Glied niedersinken.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, füllte er sie komplett und perfekt aus, und ihr Körper reagierte darauf mit einem Seufzen. Sie bewegte die Hüften, genoss das Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein.

„Beug…beug dich ein bisschen nach vorne“, bat er sie rau. Sie folgte seiner Bitte, beugte sich vor, und sofort griff er gierig nach ihren Brüsten, umschloss sie mit seinen Händen, streichelte sie, drückte sie, betrachtete sie. Sie wünschte sich, zu wissen, was er dachte, während er sie in seinen Händen wog wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Ihre Brüste waren bei Weitem nicht perfekt, und die Zeiten, in denen sie ihren Sohn gestillt hatte, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Während er ihre Brüste liebkoste, bewegte sie sich in sicherem Rhythmus auf und ab, ließ sich von ihm ausfüllen. Die Hitze zwischen ihnen stieg, und alles verschwamm um sie herum, bis nichts mehr da war außer den Gefühlen, die sie ineinander weckten.

Schon bald spürte Teyla, wie sie sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, worauf sie sich nach vorne lehnte. Sie kam Sekunden später mit einem lauten Schrei, von dem sie annahm, dass man ihn im ganzen Sektor gehört haben musste. Der Orgasmus brach wie eine Flutwelle über sie herein, ließ sie sich schneller und schneller bewegen, als wollte sie die Erfahrung so lange wie möglich auskosten. Ihre Welt und alles darin verwandelte sich in ein gleißendes Licht, welches sie einhüllte. Sie schloss die Augen, als die Wellen der Leidenschaft sie erfassten und ließ sich von ihnen mitreißen, schwamm auf ihrer obersten Spitze, so dass sie glaubte, den Himmel berühren zu können. Höher und höher ging es hinauf, dann, auf einmal, schwebte sie für einen Augenblick über allem, hat das Gefühl zu fliegen. Auf dem Gipfel der Lust angekommen, schrie sie John’s Namen und sank keuchend auf ihn nieder.

Unter ihr erwiderte John- nun halb sitzend- jede ihre fließenden Bewegungen mit heftigen Stößen, die jede Zelle in ihrem Körper befriedigten. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte, bohrte seine Finger in ihr weiches Fleisch und gab eine Weile den Rhythmus vor, dann hielt er kurz inne, bevor auch er von einem heftigen Schauer der Leidenschaft erfasst wurde. Er erbebte am ganzen Leib, als er ebenfalls mit einem lauten, kehligen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam, und ergoss sich heiß in ihr. Seufzend schlang Teyla ihre Arme um seine Schultern, presste seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust und hielt ihn fest, während sie weiter auf ihm ritt. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und formten eine stille Liebeserklärung an seiner Schläfe, während sich das warme Gefühl der Erfüllung immer mehr in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete. Erst als sie sicher war, dass er auch befriedigt war, wurden ihre Bewegungen langsamer, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten.

Kraftlos, ja geradezu leblos sank John in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war Teyla auf seinen Brustkorb gesunken, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, ihre leblosen Glieder weit von sich gestreckt, ihr Atem abgehackt und unregelmäßig, ihre Hüfte schmerzend.

„ _Wow_ “, keuchte John nach ein paar Minuten. Sein Brustkorb vibrierte unter Teylas Wange, und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem über ihr Haar streichen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen ab und blickte betrachtend auf ihn hinab. Er atmete heftig, aber ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wirkte er entspannt, auch wenn er einen recht mitgenommen Eindruck erweckte.

Lächelnd strich Teyla ihm durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihm Dank ihrer wühlenden Hände wirr und zerzaust vom Kopf abstand und wohl noch nie schlimmer ausgesehen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug noch immer im Takt der Leidenschaft, als sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihren Mund sanft über seinen gleiten ließ. Sie spürte John’s warmen Atem an ihren Lippen, und er legte eine Hand an ihren Hals und begann den Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern. Mit seinem freien Arm umfing er ihre Taille und zog sie noch näher zu sich, bis sie beinahe auf seinem Brustkorb hockte, dann drehte er sich herum, rollte sie auf den Rücken und schob sich langsam über sie.

In dem Moment, als er den Kopf senkte, um sie zu küssen, erwachte sein Funkgerät knacksend zum Leben und Sergeant Banks Stimme durchdrang die Stille.

„ _Colonel Sheppard, bitte melden Sie sich unverzüglich im Kontrollraum. Wir erhalten soeben eine Übertragung von Todd_.“

Teyla spürte, wie John in ihren Armen erstarrte, und auch sein Gesicht verlor schlagartig jede Regnung. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, und als er auf sie hinabblickte, erblasste er schlagartig.

„Ich… ich sollte jetzt besser gehen“, stellte er ernüchternd fest, ließ von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Ihrem Blick ausweichend bückte er sich und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, um sie überzustreifen.

„John?“, rief Teyla ihn, während sie sich aufrappelte, sich über ihr zerzaustes Haar strich und rasch selbst ankleidete. „John!“ Sie bekam ihn am Handgelenk zu packen, als er sich an ihr vorbeischieben wollte. „John, bitte warte.“

„Ich muss gehen, Teyla“, wiederholte er mit belegt klingender Stimme und versuchte sich loszueisen, doch sie hielt ihn fest, sodass er ihr nicht entkommen konnte. Sie schenkte seinem Protest keine Beachtung, sondern zog ihn zu sich und presste ihren Mund fest auf seinen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie, wie die Anspannung von John abfiel und wie er auf sie zu reagieren begann. Er erwiderte den Kuss erst zögerlich, dann leidenschaftlich, umfasste ihre Taille und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Das eben… hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Teyla“, stammelte er, als er sich von ihr löste.

„Es ist aber passiert“, entgegnete die Athosianerin ihm und legte ihre Hände an seine Brust. „Und ich bedauere es nicht“, sagte sie. „Nicht eine einzige Sekunde davon.“

Dieses Mal war er es, der sie küsste. Zärtlich umfasste John ihr Kinn und zog sie zu sich. Seufzend schloss Teyla die Augen und ließ sich von ihm küssen, bis erneut Sergeant Amelia Banks Stimme aus seinem Funkgerät ertönte und ihn aufforderte, sich im Kontrollraum einzufinden.

„Vielleicht hat Todd Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf Rodney“, meinte Teyla, als sie den Trainingsraum verließen.

„Ja, vielleicht“, antwortete John und versuchte seine Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten, wenngleich ein leiser, hoffnungsvoller Unterton aus ihr herauszuhören war. Kurz bevor sie die Ecke umrundeten und in einen etwas belebteren Hauptgang der Stadt einbogen, griff Teyla seine Hand.

„Wir werden ihn finden, John“, versicherte sie ihm. „Wir werden Rodney finden.“

„Ja, das werden wir“, erwiderte der Soldat und drückte ihre Hand fest, bevor er sie losließ und somit wieder alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Zumindest für den Moment…

**Ende**


End file.
